


A Wolf Is Beautiful But, Also Fierce.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Blood, Blood and Gore, Catelyn Lives, Dark erotica, Disturbing Themes, F/M, More tags will be added as the story goes along to avoid spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd watched the day Catelyn Tully had become Lady Stark.</p><p>Watched her children grow.</p><p>Been there in the shadows for her every moment.</p><p>Wanted her for himself, but, had allowed loyalty to keep him from making his wants known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> So, I kinda started my Cat/Roose.
> 
> Its not gonna keep me from writing my Roose/Sansa fic.
> 
> This is, kinda a if Roose had taken Cat and shes not present at the Red wedding fic.
> 
> Some chapters will be longer some shorter.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Rule the north._

He never thought he'd do this. 

Never dreamed he'd ever come to this.

Northerners are loyal, was what the rest of the kingdoms had always said.

He'd stood beside Ned Stark.

Fought for the Starks countless times.

Even when that foolish stag rode into the trident and fought the dragon prince.

He'd seen it all, seen kings rise and fall in his time.

Seen good men die, while evil men rose to power.

But he couldn't follow Robb Stark.

He'd ignored every ones council.

Ignored his mother's words.

Ignored his men, and severed ties with Houses that held armies they needed.

All because he couldn't marry the Frey girl.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Edmure Tullys wedding is the place his betrayal would happen.

The place all would fall.

Except for one.

He'd watched the day Catelyn Tully had become Lady Stark.

Watched her children grow.

Been there in the shadows for her every moment.

Wanted her for himself, but, had allowed loyalty to keep him from making his wants known.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

She's there by the large wooden door leading into the great hall.

When he stops her from moving inside.

"Lady Stark."

That's when he sees her.

Dark curls hanging free, Tully eyes looking at him as blue as the seas surrounding Kings landing.

"Lord Bolton," Shes says, looking at him with a smile.

"Lady Stark, may I speak with you for a moment alone."

She looks back into the hall for a moment, before she nods.


	2. The Wolf Falls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are sounds in the distance.
> 
> Men shouting.
> 
> Then silence as quickly as it all began.
> 
> Shes still smiling, looking up at the stars.

He leads her away.

Away from the shutting doors.

Away from the muffled screams the sounds all around them cover where they sound no more than a whisper on the wind.

"A joyous moment isn't it?"

She smiles, nodding.

"He seems so happy. She's beautiful. It's a good match don't you agree?" she asks, looking at him suddenly as he nods.

Turning back to glance at the large wooden doors once more over his shoulder.

"Robb's a bold man coming here," he says, eyes meeting her own for a moment.

"The Freys have their wedding."

Her words fall away for a moment as she shakes her head.

Looking as if for a moment, she wonders if her son will be safe coming here.

"Robb will be fine, I know it."

She says it lowly, as if assuring herself, he _will_ be when he knows the truth of what's to come.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

They're away.

When they finally stop gazing toward the open field beyond.

The darkened sky kissed with silver stars peppered across.

"He loves her," she says, looking up toward the darkened sky.

"She's a beautiful girl."

It's a truth she is beautiful. Darkened hair as black as a raven's wing.

Eyes that are soft, and rich like the earth.

She's a beauty and he can see why the young wolf has fallen under her spell, but, it's a spell that has caused more harm than good. A spell that mingled with his betrayal and brought them to this very moment.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

There are sounds in the distance.

Men shouting.

Then silence as quickly as it all began.

Shes still smiling, looking up at the stars.

"We should head back Lord Bolton," she says, looking at him when he places a hand on her shoulder.

"There's no hurry My Lady, what's a few more moments?"

There's nothing to return to nothing but blood, and the body of a wolf.


End file.
